


Tunnels of Love

by S_Oliver



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brojen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Ficlets/Prompt fills about Bran Stark and Jojen Reed. Various ages and Universes. Most of these are not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bran rolls up and opens his locker; lifting his back pack into it at the start of the day. He feels hands on his shoulders and knows immediately who they belong to.

“Hey.” Jojen greets. He gives a good squeeze and takes Bran’s backpack out of his hand and hooking it on the top hook for him.

Bran smiles at him and rolls his eyes. “I’m not helpless you know.”

 

“Yeah,” Jojen replies, “But I like doing things for you.”

Bran shrugs and gets his textsbooks out. Jojen watches from his own locker, wishing Bran would some day take a hint, but instead sighs and gets his own textbooks and follows Bran to class.

—-

Jojen doesn’t see Bran again until third period. They sit next to each other in Biology and they had an extended period today to do a lab.

“Metaphase?” Bran asks. Jojen slowly takes the microscope form Bran, making extra sure to run his hand over Bran’s as he slides it towards him.

Jojen looks in and nods, “You know the answer, so why do you always ask me?”

Bran looks like he’s thinking for a second. “I guess because if I’m wrong then it’s on you.”

Jojen laughs and writs his answer down on his lab work sheet.

——

They have lunch together too. Jojen always pushes him to the line so they can take advantage of all the students letting him ahead of him. They get first picks on jell-o and pudding and strawberry milk before the seniors take them all.

Jojen pushes Bran to the back table near the windows and they sit and eat. Meera and Bran’s sister Sansa join them.

“I fucking hate Mr. Lannister.” Sansa remarks. Bran and Jojen nod in agreement.

“What’d he do now?” Meera asks.

“His little demon spawn nephew Joffrey kept bothering me and when I finally snapped he took his side instead of mine!”

“Well that’s to be expected.” Bran says, “I mean, family first or whatever right?”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “You would think an educator could be someone unbiased but I guess that’s too much to ask for.”

Bran finishes his chocolate pudding and Jojen casually puts his on Bran’s plate.

“You sure?” Bran asks, licking his spoon clean.

“Yeah I’m not that hungry.” Jojen replies. Bran smiles and digs in and Jojen watches him eat. It’s almost pornographic the way Bran brings the spoon to his lips, plump and pink wrapping around the plastic and pulling back.

Bran realizes Jojen is staring takes another scoop of pudding. He moves his hand to Jojen’s face.

“Open up.” He commands.

Jojen licks his lips and opens his mouth, letting Bran slide the spoon in. Something about having that spoon in his mouth sends Jojen’s heartbeat through the roof. He can feel adrenaline pour through his veins.

Sansa and Meera watch awkwardly and give each other confused looks but the lunch bell rings and they take their treys up, getting ready for the rest of the day.

——

The day ends uneventful and Bran beings the short trip home. He lives a little over a mile from the school and it took his mother years to trust him to get to school on his own instead of waiting for the van.

“Bran!” Jojen yells.

Bran puts the palm of his gloves on his wheels and turns his head, seeing Jojen run after him.

“Hey, do you think your mom would let me stay for dinner?” Jojen asks.

Bran nods, “Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem. Sansa’s at school until Cheerleading practice is over so it’d just be us.”

Jojen smiles and walks next to him, they get into a conversation about the new Playstation coming out when Jojen trips over a small hole in the ground.

Jojen screams as he goes down. “Shit, ow ow ow ow ow.”

Bran rolls up next to him.

“Let me see.” Bran says.

Jojen rolls up his pants and Bran can already see his ankle; bruised and swelling quickly.

“Okay, get on. I’ll take you to my mom.” Bran instructs.

“What? No, y -” Jojen tries to argue but Bran shakes his head.

“Look, you help me out all the time, even when I don’t need it, especially when I don’t need it,” Bran clarifies, “So let me help you this one time? Okay? Considering if you walk on that you might really damage it.”

Jojen sighs and grips the side of Bran’s wheelchair and lifts himself up.

“Look, I’m fine - OW!” Jojen screams as he applies pressure to the ankle.

“Fine.” Jojen says, defeated. He awkwardly sits on Bran’s lap, balancing himself on Bran’s small thighs. He turns and curls his legs up and lays into Bran’s shoulder and he starts to roll the wheels.

“How are you so strong?” Jojen asks, watching as Bran picks up speed down the sidewalk.

“Years of this really tones your arms.” Bran explains. Jojen nods into Bran’s collarbone and raises a hand, laying it on the soft cotton is Bran’s shirt. He rubs circles in it as Bran slows down.

“Mom!” Bran yells from the driveway. He rolls up to the ramp and grunts as he tries to move twice his body weight.

“Mom!”

Catelyn runs out of the house. “What Bran? What’s wrong?”

“I think Jojen broke his ankle.” Bran explains. Catelyn immediately pulls his pant leg up and gauges the injury.

“Okay, lets get you inside and I’ll call your mother.” She explains. She lifts Jojen up and carries him inside, setting him on the cough, Bran follows.

“I feel so stupid.” Jojen admits. He watches Catelyn phone his mother from the kitchen.

“She’ll be here in twenty minutes to take you to the hospital. I’m going to finish making supper, will you two be okay?” Catelyn asks. Bran and Jojen nod and she disappears into the kitchen.

Jojen hisses in pain as he tries to move around on the couch. Bran reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it gently. Jojen looks like he’s going to cry.

“Does it really hurt that bad?” Bran asks. Jojen shakes his head.

“You really can’t tell can you?” Jojen says, baffled. “You have no idea.”

Bran looks at him confused. “About?”

Jojen pushes himself up and leans forward slightly, his hand still wrapped in Brandon’s. He inches forward and when Bran doesn’t move, he lunges, sealing their lips together.

Bran wraps his hands around Jojen’s head and pulls him closer.

“MMM! MMM!” Jojen moans, he reaches down and rubs around his ankle. “Sorry.”

“No,” Bran replies, out of breath, “No, s’fine.” He sits back and smiles at Jojen who starts to blush. Bran leans in and kisses him, this time more vigorously.

“Jojen,” Catelyn calls from the kitchen, “Your mother is here!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow? Eh?” Jojen asks. Bran nods and kisses him one last time.


	2. Someone Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoffeeShop AU

“He wouldn’t go for someone like me.” Bran sighs. Osha nudes just elbow with her own and takes a sip of her espresso. Bran watches Jo hand people their coffees, smile in toe with their offers and hands full of money. Bran reaches down and subconsciously runs his fingers over his wheel chair.

“He’s not like that.” Osha exclaims. “He’s really nice.”

“And how do you know this?” Bran asks sceptically.

“One time I ordered the wrong coffee and he gave me my correct order without charging me.” She shrugs. “Look, he’s hot, you’re hot, he’s obviously gay.”

 

Bran glares at her but takes a deep breath. He unlocks the breaks on his wheelchair and pushes himself forward.

“Hey Brandon.” Jojen greets, “Coffee good?”

Bran nods and smiles.

“Hey listen, I was wondering…” Bran starts to say. He looks back at Osha who is giving him a thumbs up. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?”

Jo’s face turns into a grimace. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I-“

“No, its fine.” Bran interrupts chuckling at himself, “Forget I asked.”

Bran turns away.

“I can’t because I’m taking my sister out for her birthday tonight.” Jo yells. Bran turns around, mouth hanging open slightly.

“But I’m free tomorrow.” Jo finishes. He shoots Bran a devilish grin and goes back to work. Bran rolls up next to Osha and lets out a big breath of air.

“Holy shit.”


	3. Not yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran can't accept Jojen's love. Not just yet.

“I can’t.” Bran whispers. He pulls his lips back from Jojen’s and sits up. The night is brightly lit by the moon.

“What’s the matter?” Jojen asks. He sits up next to Bran, wrapping an arm around him but Bran shrugs it off. Jojen scoots away to give him space.

“There are still many things we need to do.” Bran says firmly. He meets Jojen’s eyes and he shakes his head.

“I know, Bran, I’m leading you to them.” Jojen answers, “I don’t -“

“I might die.” Bran confesses. He shivers for a second and then closes his eyes, pulling himself together.

“For my mother and my brothers and sisters.” Bran clarifies, “I might die to save them.”

Jojen nods but he still looks confused. Bran reaches out and grabs his shoulder.

“When the time comes that I may need to throw my life away, I can’t have second thoughts. I-I’m afraid that I won’t want to continue going if we- If I-.” Bran growls in frustration. “If I love you anymore than I do now, I’ll want to give up. Run away and hide. Do you understand?”

Jojen closes his eyes and smiles. “Of course.” He says.

Bran’s lips are tightly pressed and he looks up at Jojen.

“I’m sorry.”

Jojen shakes his head. “Nothing to be sorry about. I can wait.”

Bran looks at him confused.

“If you and I end up living after all of this,” Jojen throws his hands into the air, “Then we can start again?”

Bran smiles and bites his bottom lip. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Jojen tosses another log into the fire and lays back on his bed roll.

“Then sleep,” Jojen commands, “The sooner the better, right?”

Bran nods and lays back, letting the cool night air wisp him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran doesn't understand his feelings for Jojen so he asks Osha advice on what to do when you like someone. Silliness and fluff then happens.

Bran pokes at the campfire with a long stick, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He sighs and see’s Osha coming out of the forest with a bundle of sticks.

“What’s the matter, little lord?” Osha asks.

Bran shakes his head.

“Oh come on,” She badgers, “I can tell something is wrong.”

Bran rolls his eyes.

“How do you know if someone likes you?” Bran asks.

“Well, usually they don’t kill ya, nor try to take your food or clothing.” Osha explains. “Sometimes if they really like ya, they’ll let you sleep in their homes or make ya supper.”

Bran rolls his eyes again. “Not like that, I mean… like love and stuff.”

Osha laughs. “And what would you need learning about love for?”

Bran grimaces and crosses his arms.

“Okay, okay.” Osha says as she gives in. She sits next to him near the fire. “I’ve neva been in love, so I don’t know much about it. But ma and pa would always stare at each other.”

“Stare?” Bran asks.

“Yeah, like really deeply, almost if they could see somethin’ about each other that others couldn’t.” She answers.

Bran nods understandingly and stare sat the flames in the fire.

“Who are you having these feelings about, Bran?” Osha asks. “Meera?”

Bran shakes his head quickly.

“Me?”

Bran’s eyes widen and he shakes his head again.

“Ahh, the little lord fancies boys, eh?”

Bran’s face turns bright red.

“Ah, nothing wrong with that. North of the wall we celebrate the love between two people of the same sex. It’s like, you can’t have babies, ya know? So they must really like one anotha if they’re willing to sacrifice their families for each other.”

Bran slightly nods.

“Look, if you want to know the truth, all you have to do is ask ‘im.” Osha pats him on the back and stands up and Jojen and Meera come out of the woods also carrying firewood.

“Ah, speak of the devil.” Osha remarks. “Good luck to ya.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business Accountant AU - Smutt

Bran sighs over paperwork as he finishes the Lannister account. He looks over at the clock next to his desk but refuses to believe what its telling him. He sighs again and rests his head in his hands.

“You okay?” Jojen asks.

Bran looks up and smiles before shaking his head.

“It’s been a long day. The Lannisters are expecting a two fold profit on this merger and I just, it’s not going to happen without major budget cuts.”

Jojen walks over and sits on the edge of Bran’s desk. “Sounds like you need a break.”

“Yeah but I really need to get this done.” Bran complains. He resumes looking over the paperwork.

Jojen smirks and creeps over to the other side of Bran’s desk before silently lowering himself to the floor. He makes his way past the computer cords until he reaches Bran’s pants.

Bran, still unknowing, continues to read over his notes until Jojen’s hands grasp his belt.

“J.J!” Bran cries out, but before he can push himself back from the desk he hears the brakes on his wheelchair click into place. He looks down and smiles at the head in his lap.

“You devious - oh!” Bran cries out as Jojen takes his first lick. Jojen gently moves his head up and down, feeling Bran go from soft to hard in the back of his throat. He’s extra careful not to smack his head on the bottom of the desk.

“God, J.J.” Bran sighs, he feels himself hit the back of Jojen’s throat before Jojen adjusts the angle and then he’s sliding as deep as he can get. Bran’s hands twitch and he grips the armrests on his wheelchair.

“Mmm.” Jojen moans around Bran. He can feel him become harder and harder until Bran grips the back of his head and forces him down. His tip expanding and jet after jet of his come shoots into the back of Jojen’s throat. Jojen’s hands firmly message Bran’s thighs and wrap around him, pulling him deeper as Bran moans and squirms.

Jojen pulls off and swallows before unlocking the brakes and pushing Bran back so he can get up. He kisses him gently on the lips and nuzzles his neck.

“Finish the account then come home, okay?” Jojen asks.

Bran nods and kisses him one last time before returning to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has a nightmare and Jojen comforts him.

Bran walks slowly into the blizzard. The snow walks through him as he walks through the emptiness. The snow becomes thicker and thicker until Bran can no longer see the path in front of him, only his gut is telling him that forward is the correct way.

The snow stops, in seconds the white veil of ice empties and Bran can see smoke in the distance. He runs to it.

“Bran.”

Bran turns around to see Jojen and summer standing behind him, but there is something wrong. Jojen’s eyes are as white as the snow beneath his feet and Summer’s coat is thin and grey.

”Bran, you came.” Jojen whispers.

Bran steps back as Jojen steps forward, Summer following in suit. Each step causes a slab of skin and flesh to fall from Jojen’s body, revealing his insides and his bones. Summer loses more and more fur until he no longer resembles a dog, but a hellhound.

“Please,” Bran pleads.

“What’s the matter?” Jojen asks, face barely recognizable, “Don’t you like me anymore?”

——-

Bran’s eyes shoot open as the morning light hits his face. The air is thick and cold against his throat as he tries to catch his breath.

“Bran?”

Bran turns to see Jojen walking over to him. He drops the bundle of sticks he had collect and kneels next to him.

“Are you alright?” He asks. Bran shakes his head and Jojen understands. “What did you see, Bran?”

Bran shakes his head and grabs Jojen’s clothing, pulling Jojen towards him until Bran’s face is buried in his chest.

“I saw you and summer, you were dead but still walking.” Bran explains. He cries into Bran’s coat. “There was snow, so much snow and your eyes…. your eyes.”

Jojen lifts Bran’s face and kisses him gently, “Shh, I know this future you’ve seen.” Jojen whispers, “But it is far off okay?”

Bran nods and clings to him tighter.

“The sight is a gift and a curse.” Jojen says, and holds Bran even closer.


	7. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce storm ensures and Bran and Jojen comfort each other.

The storm is harsh and cold. Rain pelts the tops of the tent Osha set up for them. The thunder reigns down upon them, rippling through their chests as it strikes near by ground.

Bran tries to sleep, but the occasional roar of thunder wakes him just before he can take the final decent into slumber. He opens his eyes and see’s Osha and Hondor sleeping gently in front of them. Bran imagines a giant and a woman from beyond the wall must fear nothing.

“Are you awake?” Bran hears. He turns over and see’s Jojen staring at him through the darkness, face illuminated by each wave of lightning.

“Yes,” Bran replies.

“I never did like the thunder either.” Jojen admits. He pulls his tattered blanket up over his shoulders and shivers. Bran looks down at his thicker more luxurious pelt blanket and feels guilty.

“Here, let me.” Bran says. He scoots closer to Jojen and slides under his blanket, then pulls the pelt over both of them.

“Better?” Bran asks. Jojen smiles and wraps his arm around Bran, snuggling up to his side.

“Very.” He answers. Bran gets comfortable and Jojen rests his head against Bran’s shoulder.

The thunder still roars ferociously beyond the tent, but the gentle whistle of Jojen’s breath in Bran’s ear soothes him, and together they sleep peacefully throughout the night.


End file.
